


Only 10% Fiction

by changdori (janie6789)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie6789/pseuds/changdori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho always shows how much loves Changmin. And Changmin tries not to show how much he loves Yunho, but it rarely works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only 10% Fiction

Yunho just won't shut up.

He has that stupid smile on his face where his eyes crinkle and sparkle all at the same time and Changmin wishes he would just stop.

Sometimes Changmin catches Yunho staring at him with stars in his eyes, like he's never seen anything so beautiful and wonderful and magnificent as Changmin, and Changmin can't help but blush even though he shouldn't, and god, doesn't want to, and he needs Yunho to stop.

And sometimes Yunho gets all touchy, patting Changmin's face and hair and thighs and hugging his waist and pulling him in and sidling in next to him even though there are cameras rolling and staff watching. The worst part of it is that Changmin rarely even notices until it's too late and Yunho is all over him.

Changmin thought it was just when he was around though, until that one interview.

No one even asked Yunho for his opinion. They were asking a question to Suho, and it was supposed to be funny. Granted, Changmin had never seen Yunho look at him that way before when he'd put on that red dress for the performance, like he wanted to pin Changmin to the table right then and there and devour him, but never did Changmin expect Yunho to be so obvious about it. Suho had barely finished answering the question, "So who do you think was prettiest?", and Suho answered it so well, "I think it was me!" and the atmosphere was so light and jovial, until an obviously incredulous and offended look crossed Yunho's face, and before anyone knew it, he had shouted over all the laughter, " _Well, personally I think_ Changmin _was the prettiest!_ "

It's a disaster.

The MC doesn't know what to do with that, because she _never asked Yunho for his opinion_ , and Yunho laughs to defuse the situation, but the atmosphere is completely frozen as soon as Yunho says it, and there's no getting out of this.

And Changmin is mortified.

Changmin had confronted him afterwards at Yunho's house, but it doesn't work, because Yunho doesn't even understand what it was he did that was so wrong.

"But I was just telling the truth! You're not supposed to lie on broadcast!"

"I know, but you didn't have to say anything," Changmin tried to explain, but Yunho still just didn't understand.

"But you _were_ the prettiest and there was no competition at all, Chwangdol, how am I supposed to just keep quiet?" he's said before pushing forward and kissing Changmin.

Changmin only resisted for half a second before melting into the kiss, because let's be real, Jung Yunho makes him incoherent, too when he's being like this, and before he knows it, he has his arms wrapped around Yunho's neck and is kissing him back and it's all bliss and nothing else.

 

 

Changmin supposes that he's not that much better though, because he finds that he can't stop wearing the couple bracelet that Yunho got for them. Not when he's at a concert, when he's at a baseball game, or when he's just going to the corner store for some late night snacks. Yunho was so stupid to get him something so expensive, and he'd scolded Yunho for wasting money and Yunho had pouted, but then Changmin had kissed the pout away and Yunho was smiling that stupid smile again. And Changmin was still wearing the bracelet.

But at least he doesn't go out and gush to random strangers about how amazing his bandmate is, unlike Yunho. When he's buying gifts for Yunho, he doesn't tell the chocolatier delightedly that he's buying it for his bandmate who he loves so much, and that if he could, he would buy a _mountain_ of chocolate for Changmin for Christmas so loudly that the whole shop can hear.

It's embarrassing.

Changmin usually likes to keep that to himself, but he guesses it's not because he doesn't want to flaunt how amazing his bandmate is to the rest of the world. He guesses it's because he gets jealous, and he doesn't really want other people to see how amazing Yunho is, because he likes to keep Yunho to himself.

But it sucks because sometimes he catches himself staring at Yunho the same way Yunho does Changmin, and sometimes he's the one who's rubbing Yunho's thighs and sometimes he catches Yunho's gaze and he can't help but smile because he's wonderful and perfect and he's so lucky to have this wonderful person next to him.

Plus he's had the biggest crush on Yunho since he was fifteen.

So when Yunho gushes about how much he loves Changmin's eyes and how good of a singer he is and how he's so caring and how he's the reason why Yunho breathes…

Changmin guesses it's all okay.


End file.
